Digimon Hinterland
by OmniGaruGreymon
Summary: Centuries and centuries after the spirits of the Legendary Warriors were harnessed a new evil begins to emerge. With the Digital World in danger of being destroyed from within, new chosen ones must set out to fight.
1. Opening to an epic

Digimon Hinterland Opening Song ~Kouichi's Past (Episode 30)~  
  
If I were a bird then I'd be free,  
  
Free to leave this world slowly.  
  
And I don't know it all around,  
  
Sneak away without a sound.  
  
Trying someway 'neath my soul,  
  
Nothing left,  
  
Nothing left to make me whole  
  
To try again and start anew  
  
To make a change to help me through.  
  
And as the rain begins to fall,  
  
Casting shadows on the wall,  
  
I close my eyes and dare the thunder  
  
To break the spell that I've been under.  
  
Escape a world that cannot see,  
  
All that's empty lies in me.  
  
To try again and start anew,  
  
And make the change to help me through.  
  
Makes me want to fly away,  
  
No reasons left to make me stay.  
  
To quit before I even start...  
  
To leave this darkness in my heart.  
  
~To leave this darkness in my heart, how many have tried to do such a thing. One name appears in my mind; Lucemon. The darkness surrounding Lucemon as he was trapped within the core of the Digital World only furthered his quest for evil chaos. After Lucemon was destroyed, the evil remained; ready to begin where Lucemon left off. Unfortunately for him, he acted too late, and again was forced to remain in the core of the Digital World this time with no patsy to control. Centuries later, evolution of the Digital World causes the core to become accessible from the surface and the evil decided that this time he would act quickly. As soon as he surfaced, he kidnapped Ophanimon and Seraphimon and sealed them in the core to slowly turn evil. Cherubimon being the only Great Angel left, felt it was his duty to find children worthy of carrying on the spirits of the Ten Legendary Warriors, changed by the evolution of the Digital World. But his time had come, the darkness had found him, and sealed him away in the core with his comrades~  
  
Unknowing to the darkness, Cherubimon had managed to connect with two cell phones, calling the owners to the Digital World. But with so few to claim the Ten mighty spirits, can they succeed? 


	2. On the Road again

"MYATT, geez get a move on"  
  
"Bella hold on I'm almost finished"  
  
Bella walked over to her brother. "You aren't betting are you?" she asked.  
  
Her brother was in a semi-circle, with a deck of playing cards suggesting the game. "No, remember, mom told me not to"  
  
"Hah full house I win"  
  
"WHAT" Myatt was shocked. "No way you cheated!"  
  
"Nuh uh, now pay up all of you"  
  
There was a moan from the group of boys. Bella tapped her foot and cleaned her glasses.  
  
"Relax Bella" he pulled from his pocket toothpicks, as did the other boys.  
  
"Toothpicks?" it was Bella's turn to be shocked.  
  
"Yeah toothpicks. Mom said no betting money, not toothpicks" Myatt laughed. "How much do I owe?"  
  
"Well with your fantastic betting and card skills, 245 toothpicks"  
  
Myatt let out a low whistle. "My pack only has 250, geez you cleaned me out"  
  
"That's the way life is, you take a chance, and lose your toothpicks"  
  
"Right. Okay Bella let's go" Myatt stood up.  
  
"Finally" Bella sighed.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"So what did you want?" Myatt asked.  
  
"I wanted for you to teach me soccer at the school, but it's 1:30 on a Saturday, it's probably packed by now" Bella frowned.  
  
"Oops. Well, that's the way the toothpick breaks" Myatt smiled.  
  
"You and your stupid toothpicks are what made us miss a chance at playing soccer" Bella huffed.  
  
"Well, it's not really my control whether the game goes on too long. And besides, what am I doing a favor for you for, you're missing my birthday" Myatt stretched his arms out.  
  
Bella sighed. "It's not in my control either. It's the year-end grade 6 retreat. When you're in grade 6 next year you'll go on it too"  
  
"Yeah but that's next year" Myatt stared into nothing. "And I don't want some stupid camp craft as a gift. You're not getting off that easily"  
  
"Fine" Bella looked over to her left. "Come on"  
  
Bella tugged her brother into the nearest convenience store. "Here" she announced. "Chose anything you like"  
  
"Did I mention it had to be bought in a real store" Myatt grinned.  
  
"I don't have that much money right now, only twenty dollars"  
  
"More than I have"  
  
"Just pick"  
  
Myatt finally picked out what he wanted. Two fresh packs of toothpicks-2 dollars each, an ice cream-2.50, and goggles-6.49.  
  
"Why do you want those things?" Bella asked.  
  
"To waste your money" Myatt laughed.  
  
"Well thanks" Myatt left Bella with 9.01dollars. Bella also bought an ice cream, now leaving her at 6.51.  
  
They walked out of the store. "Thanks Belly" Myatt licked his ice cream.  
  
"Are you even going to wear those goggles?" Bella asked.  
  
Myatt laughed and put on the goggles. "Oh yeah I'm so cool now"  
  
"They're upside down"  
  
"Oh"  
  
Myatt's cell phone rang, making Bella grin.  
  
"Mom said you're not allowed to use that because you were gambling" she smiled.  
  
"Bella shut up" Myatt held the cell phone up to his ear. "Hello"  
  
"How would you both like to find your destiny?" a grizzly voice asked.  
  
The voice shocked Myatt; he held the phone away from his ear.  
  
"What is it?" Bella asked.  
  
Myatt put the call on speaker. "Well, are you ready to play the game?" the grizzly voice asked yet again.  
  
On the screen of the cell phone, two choices flashed. Yes, or No.  
  
"Well" Myatt said quietly. "What do you want to do?"  
  
Bella grabbed the phone. She at first looked as serious as her brother did. He was a believer in destiny. Then she shook her mind free of any silly thoughts.  
  
"Come, on" she smiled. "It's probably nothing" and she pushed 'yes'.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Remind me never again to listen to you"  
  
"You're the one that believes in fate"  
  
"I believe in destiny. Fate is predetermined. Destiny is a predetermined course of events considered as something beyond human power or control"  
  
"So the difference is?"  
  
"Well apparently destiny involves a lot more walking"  
  
"Myatt if we took a bus to the Taxi Station then we wouldn't have enough money to buy a ride.  
  
"Oh yeah, 6.51 is going to buy us a long ride to wherever"  
  
"Shut up, you're lucky I even let you get a bought birthday present. I could have made you a wallet or something at camp"  
  
"Yeah, big, big, spender"  
  
"Shut up. I wasted my twenty dollars on you and those stupid goggles and you could at least wear them the right way"  
  
"What if I like them upside down. And don't tell me to shut up!"  
  
"I'm the older sister, I can boss you around!"  
  
"I'm the little brother, I'm the favorite"  
  
"NO WAY"  
  
"YES WAY"  
  
"Excuse me" a voice piped into the conversation.  
  
"What?" Bella nearly screamed.  
  
There was a boy there. "Did you two get a freaky phone call too?"  
  
"Yeah we did" Myatt huffed.  
  
"Well then aren't you going to the Taxi Station?" the boy asked.  
  
"Yeah we are" Bella cocked an eyebrow.  
  
The boy cleared his throat. "Well then maybe you should turn around"  
  
Bella and Myatt turned around. Behind was the Taxi Station; they had passed it during their heated argument.  
  
"Oh" Bella cleaned her glasses. "Well then, let's go"  
  
~~*~~  
  
"By the way, my name is Roger Honshu" the boy introduced.  
  
"Myatt Wok, and this is my sister Bella"  
  
"Hiya"  
  
Roger nodded. "Do you two have any idea what this is about?"  
  
"No, but your phone call told you to go to the lower level of the Taxi Station right?" Myatt asked.  
  
"Yep, right after you answer yes" Roger was silent for a minute. "Then I guess wherever we're going we're going together"  
  
"Well, we probably aren't going to be kidnapped" Bella hummed and looked around the busy station.  
  
They all descended the long stairs into the lower level. "Because there's way too many people around" Bella continued.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Too many people around eh?" Myatt scoffed, his words echoed in the cave like basement of the station. "Really Bella, are you blind"  
  
Bella growled. In the underground basement of the station was nothing. No people, no taxi's, it was empty. All the work was going on upstairs; it was cold and dark on this floor.  
  
"This must be where they park all the Taxi's when they aren't in use" Roger suggested.  
  
"Well something must be down here," Myatt said. "Everyone keep and eye out"  
  
The group walked along, with their footsteps echoing off the pillars holding up the building. It was hard to see, with only small lights near the ceiling to illuminate a small area.  
  
"Well this is fun" Myatt huffed. "AHH" he let out a small yell.  
  
The three children blinked hard. From nowhere came a bright light, shining in their eyes and scaring Myatt.  
  
"You all look like deer caught in a pair of headlights, get it" someone spoke from where the bright lights were. Still blinded from the light, the three made their way to a taxi.  
  
Roger felt the hood of the taxi. He had ridden in one before, and this one felt different.  
  
"You coming or not?" the voice asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Roger said quietly. He made his way too the taxi's door and got in.  
  
Everyone was just now having his or her eyes adjust to the familiar darkness of the station basement. Roger was seated on the left of the back seat of the taxi, Myatt in the middle, and Bella on the right.  
  
"Uh guys" Bella spoke up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's no driver"  
  
"What!?" the two boys looked to the front seat. Bella was right, no one was in the driver's seat, and the speaker they had all heard was no where to be found.  
  
"Strap yourself in" the speaker said again. The voice was all around them now.  
  
"Where are you?" Roger asked.  
  
"I said strap yourself in, do I have to do everything myself?" the voice was agitated.  
  
Suddenly the seat belts sprang up and clicked themselves shut around the kid's waists.  
  
"What's going on!" Myatt yelled, forgetting he was in an enclosed space.  
  
"Hey no yelling kid, just sit back and enjoy the ride, it'll be a long one" the voice spoke.  
  
Something up front clicked and turned. The taxi was starting itself up, and beginning to leave with the three kids inside.  
  
"Myatt stop the car!!" Bella screamed.  
  
Myatt tried to grab the steering wheel, but the seat belt held him back. He fidgeted and tried to undo the seat belt but the taxi started to speed up and serve all around the basement.  
  
"Do you kids like wheelies?" The voice spoke again.  
  
"Not really" Roger's voice was shaky by the vehicle's movements.  
  
"Nuts to you" and the taxi screeched its tires and reared up on its back wheels. The taxi nearly leaped out of the basement from one of the garage doors. It screeched into the late afternoon traffic and hit almost hit a few other cars. It then flew down the street.  
  
"How about some music?" and the radio of the taxi switched from station to station. "Nope, that one sucks, don't like that song-"  
  
Myatt was struggling to get out of the seat belt. If he couldn't undo the seat belt then he'd find a different way out.  
  
"Myatt watch it" Bella warned. "There's no room in here for you to be messing around"  
  
"Well I'm trying to get this car to stop your highness" Myatt managed to get his legs and feet free of the belt and flopped face first into the front seat.  
  
"GAaoOW" Myatt's head hit the floor of the front seat.  
  
"Hey don't stand while the car is in motion, sit DOWN!" the voice yelled.  
  
Suddenly another seat belt wrapped around Myatt, leaving him trapped upside down in the front seat, with his legs kicking in the air.  
  
Bella let out a gasp. "My brothers an idiot"  
  
Roger bowed his head. "I hope we don't get pulled over" he sighed.  
  
"Bella HELP" Myatt screamed from the front of the taxi.  
  
"Anyone else want to defy the seat belts" the voice asked.  
  
"No"  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
"Great, now get cozy, this will take a while"  
  
"What about me?" Myatt asked.  
  
"You have to stay there for the next ten minutes"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Twenty, want to make it thirty?"  
  
"No sir"  
  
"Good, now, back to the music" the radio began switching again.  
  
"Why does every station have to have thirty minutes of non-stop talk" the voice sighed. "No commercials my axle"  
  
~~*~~  
  
"I'm leaving, on a jet plane" the voice sang. He had finally found a station he wanted and was enjoying the tunes.  
  
It was late at night; the taxi drove through the evening and into the dark. In the passenger seat, Myatt was turned right side up, and was sleeping on his side facing the window. Bella was resting on Roger's shoulder, her hat covering her glasses, and Roger was sleeping on Bella's head.  
  
"Don't know when I'll be back again-Hey we're here," the voice said. The taxi started to stop.  
  
"Everyone out" the taxi announced. "Hello"  
  
No one stirred. The seat belts unhooked themselves from the waists of the children.  
  
"Come on, it's not that late-  
  
--Come on, you're making me miss my favorite part of the song"  
  
Still no one stirred.  
  
"All right, I can take a hint"  
  
The taxi's horn sounded with a "BEEEEEPPPPP!!!" The children awoke very suddenly, shocked at what was happening. "EVERYONE OUT!!!"  
  
The taxi launched itself onto its right tires only, opened the right side doors, and knocked all three of the children onto a dirty road.  
  
"Oh great, the song's over" the doors of the taxi closed and speed off down the road.  
  
"What just happened?" Myatt asked.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Come on, it's just a little farther" Roger sighed.  
  
"Myatt you're right, destiny does involve a lot of walking" Bella whined.  
  
"Bella if you want I could carry you" Roger suggested.  
  
"HEY BUD, are you trying to make a move on my sister" Myatt screamed.  
  
"WHAT NO! I was just saying-  
  
"Well watch what you say next time"  
  
"God you two, come on, the town's just a bit farther" Bella gasped.  
  
After the taxi had left them on the side of a road, the group had spotted a nearby town. They had been walking towards the light of the houses and found that the town wasn't that nearby.  
  
"Finally" Myatt huffed. They all dragged their feet into the quiet streets, fatigued by the strange day.  
  
"Is anyone for camping out?" Roger yawned.  
  
"Ohhh, no fair I wanted to go camping with my friends, not my brother and some guy" Bella whined again.  
  
"What's so bad about us?" the boys said as one.  
  
"Uhhh........."  
  
"Hold it right there partners"  
  
"Oh great another voice from no where"  
  
"Myatt turn around"  
  
"Oh"  
  
Myatt turned around to stare into the face of a strange being. "What are you?"  
  
"What am I, it's who am I!" the being corrected. The strange thing looked like a sheriff's badge, and even had a cowboy hat. "I'm Starmon, the law in this here village, and you're all trespassing"  
  
"Sorry, but we're new here and-  
  
"That's no excuse, now pay up your fine" the Starmon commanded.  
  
"Fine, you mean pay you for walking in your town?"  
  
"Exactly, now pay up or it's jail for you" Starmon held out an open hand.  
  
"Well here, I have a ten" Roger offered.  
  
"I have my 6.51" Bella placed the money in the Starmon's hand.  
  
"Only 16.51, well I guess-HEY-wait, what kind of money is this?" Starmon asked.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN what kind-" Myatt answered.  
  
Starmon showed the kids the money. "This isn't Digimon money, this is some low-brow human money"  
  
"LOW BROW-I'll show you low brow" Myatt began to get angry.  
  
Starmon threw their money on the ground. "Are you trying to pick a fight?- human?"  
  
"No one calls anything we make low-brow, it's probably superior to anything you could make" Myatt hissed.  
  
"Humans are low-brow, idiotic, nose-wiping fools" Starmon leaned into Myatt's face.  
  
"Why are you calling us that?" Roger frowned.  
  
"Take a good look at your world, polluted, filled with mindless drones that don't care what things they do might affect everyone else. You destroy your land so you can put up bigger and bigger buildings" Starmon explained.  
  
"Not all humans do that" Bella crossed her arms.  
  
"SEE, you know it's true, you don't even deny it" Starmon yelled. "And now you're trying to take over OUR world aren't you? AREN'T YOU?"  
  
"No, we all got a message-  
  
"EVERYONE, THE HUMANS ARE TRYING TO TAKE OVER OUR WORLD" Starmon screamed. "DESTROY THE HUMANS!"  
  
As soon as Starmon finished yelling his words to the village, from the houses and stores came the fastest and strongest Digimon, all angered by the false accusation.  
  
"No we aren't!" Roger shouted. "We were called here!"  
  
"LIES, GET THEM!" Starmon shouted. Soon the streets of the sleepy village filled with Digimon ready for a fight.  
  
"RUN!" Bella shouted. She and Roger began to run, but Myatt stayed behind.  
  
"MYATT COME ON!"  
  
"NO WE CAN TAKE THEM!" Myatt answered.  
  
"Not in your wildest dreams!" Roger ran up and grabbed the collar of Myatt's shirt and started to drag him down the street.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"WE CAN'T SHAKE THEM!" Bella shouted.  
  
"WHO CARES JUST KEEP RUNNING!" Roger screamed.  
  
"WE CAN TAKE THEM!" Myatt hollered.  
  
"MYATT SHUT UP!"  
  
"METEOR SHOWER"  
  
Out of nowhere a shower of light rained down in front of the kids, sending them flying backwards.  
  
"No one escapes from me" Starmon stood in front of them. "You would have faired better if you had just be locked up in jail"  
  
"NO WAY you can't say bad things about our race and not expect us to fight back!" Myatt stood up.  
  
"You might be right, but that won't stop me from doing this-METEOR-"  
  
From seemingly nowhere a purple glow, matching Bella's hair, floated past Starmon. It flew by the wondering Myatt and straight into Bella's hands.  
  
"What is it?" Bella asked.  
  
"WHAT! A spirit!" Starmon yelled. "HOLD OFF THE ATTACK!" He signaled to his mob.  
  
The kids looked behind them, and saw that the mob was formed and poised to attack. As soon as they saw the strange glowing thing in Bella's hand they instantly backed off.  
  
Starmon came crawling up on his knees. "Sorry, sorry, sorry young lady, we didn't realize that you had the power of a spirit. WE-uh-we want to apologize, and I'm sure you don't want to hurt anyone with that" Starmon laughed nervously.  
  
The kids were confused, but Myatt took the chance.  
  
He said, "Well I'm sure that you didn't mean all those things you said about humans, but since you took and lost our money you owe us-or else my sister with have to use that thing"  
  
"YES, yes of course" Starmon laughed again. "And I have the solution to this little episode"  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Here you are" Starmon unlocked the door and pushed it open.  
  
The group peered into the large room. "This was the best I could do" Starmon continued. "My brother in law might own this, but he hates me and would rather you destroy me than give up one of his better rooms in his hotel"  
  
"Well it's better than sleeping outside" Roger entered the room. The Starmon had agreed to get the three a hotel room, and even though the room was slightly trashed and had others sleeping in it, it would have to do.  
  
"Alrighty just remember others are in here to so hush" and Starmon closed the door, making the room very dark without the hall light.  
  
Bella looked around the room. It had six beds neatly lined up against the longest walls. Two of the six beds already had occupants, fast asleep even with all the commotion outside.  
  
"Come on I'm tired" Myatt walked past his sister and climbed under the white sheets of one of the remaining beds.  
  
Bella and Roger chose a bed next to Myatt's. "What do you think this is?" Bella asked, holding the glowing object that had saved them from injury.  
  
"I don't know, but the Starmon said something about it being a spirit" Roger answered.  
  
"Guys go to bed" Myatt whined. He checked his watch. "It's eleven fifty- six, almost tomorrow. Get some sleep or at least let me get some"  
  
"Fine Myatt, the little baby always gets what he wants" Bella placed her glasses neatly on a small bedside stand along with her small cap.  
  
"After all that running I'm ready to pass out" Roger laid his coat on the floor and lied on his side facing the wall.  
  
Bella stared into the ceiling for a while, as her brother and new friend dozed off. She didn't feel comfortable sleeping with two unknown creatures opposite her, especially after all the danger their appearance had caused. They seemed safe though, the creatures didn't appear deadly, but a little yellow one did snore loudly. Still-  
  
Bella crept out of bed and walked over to her brother. "Myatt-Myatt" she whispered. She shook Myatt and finally he woke up with a start.  
  
"Bella what's wrong, go to bed" he yawned.  
  
"Can I sleep in your bed?" she asked. "This place freaks me out"  
  
"Fine Bella, just don't wiggle around or steal the covers or nuthin'" Myatt yawned again.  
  
Myatt shimmed over, taking most of the covers with him. Bella smiled and climbed in, snatching her rightful half of the blankets. Her last sight before drifting off to sleep was the bright moon, a mix of red, yellow, and one other colour-but she was asleep before she noted it.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Whoa, kinda leaves off on a quiet note. Anyway readers, hope you enjoyed the beginning of my newest story, I think it's pretty original as it can get. This is my summer project, something to do while I toddle around doing nothing. I hope to get as many chapter as I can, so I can simply upload them after a while.  
  
Date finished: July 13, 2003  
  
OmniGG 


	3. Of books and dogs

"OH BEANS WHERE IS IT? NEEMON DID YOU TAKE IT? COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!"  
  
Bella and company awoke to hear those words being screamed. Perhaps Starmon didn't tell them that they had to be quiet, but nevertheless-  
  
"I didn't take it Bokomon, why would I want a book"  
  
"To gain the knowledge of the Digital World, to obtain social status as an intellectual superior"  
  
"I'll stick to my pants"  
  
Snap.  
  
"OWCHIE"  
  
"Um hello?" Roger rubbed his eyes. The smaller of the two creatures was going crazy, searching through the bed sheets and blankets for something. The other one that had previously kept Bella up with it's snoring was building a fort out of pillows when it caved in.  
  
"Not now young man I am searching for something of the utmost importance and I need to find it quickly" the small creature didn't even look toward the kids.  
  
The yellow one poked its head out of the collapsed pillow fort. "I'm Neemon, keeper of my pants"  
  
"Yes, yes, and I am Bokomon keeper of the book-if I can find it" the small one sighed.  
  
"Just admit it Bokomon, you lost it" Neemon sang.  
  
Snap.  
  
"I am more responsible than that Neemon" Bokomon yelled. The snapping sound heard earlier was Bokomon snapping the waistband on Neemon's brown pants.  
  
"Owwie" Neemon sobbed. He wriggled out of the pillow fort and took a long look at the kids. Sometime later, in realization he opened them wide in shock.  
  
"Bokomon take a lookie" he sang, and poked the back of his friend.  
  
"Not now Neemon-do not bother me at this moment"  
  
"But Bokomon lookit"  
  
Bella put on her glasses and cap, and grabbed the glowing object she had hid underneath her bed. She walked over to Bokomon as Myatt and Roger got out of bed.  
  
"Hi, I'm Bella. That's my brother Myatt and that's Roger. Maybe we can help you" Bella smiled.  
  
"Please young lady no offense but I must find my book and can not afford to have anyone make any mistakes" Bokomon still kept his head turned and climbed under the mattress of his bed.  
  
Bokomon then made a lot of muffled noises, and kicked his feet wildly in the air.  
  
"I think he's stuck" Myatt walked over to join his sister.  
  
"What did he lose Neemon?" Roger asked.  
  
"His book. It has all the information of the Digi-World in it, and it's very special because Ophanimon gave it to him" Neemon squinted. Then again he always squinted.  
  
"Who's Ophanimon?" Bella asked.  
  
Bokomon made more muffled noises and soon after his feet disappeared. Everyone followed the small lump in the mattress as Bokomon squeezed out the other side.  
  
Bokomon jumped on the bed; eyes closed and began teaching. "My dear Ophanimon is one of the Great Angels who govern our world. She is kind and wise and truly a wonderful being-I can not believe that you didn't know that, it's basic information"  
  
"Well not to us" Myatt began. "We're not from around here, we're human"  
  
Bokomon stopped and finally opened his eyes to the children. Bokomon made a strange noise, as if he was taking a deep breath and choking at the same time.  
  
Bokomon then erupted in Neemon's face. "WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME THEY WERE HUMANS YOU FOOL!" Bokomon then proceeded to snap Neemon's pants repeatedly.  
  
"Hey he tried stop it" Roger held Bokomon away from Neemon. "You were just too wrapped up in trying to find your book"  
  
"Oh, well-IT'S JUST THAT IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE SEEN THE FRIENDLY FACE OF A HUMAN CHILD" Bokomon started to weep. "My dear, is that a spirit you are holding" he wiped away tears.  
  
Bella looked down at the glowing thing. "I guess so, we have no idea what it is"  
  
Bokomon wriggled free of Roger's grasp. "Oh if only I had my book I could tell you all about it, but I haven't seen it since Starmon chased us around the village"  
  
"He chased you guys too?" Myatt frowned. "I'll make him pay"  
  
"Yes he did. He required money for us to walk in his village, and even when we gave him all our money he wanted more. We offered a few nick-nac's that were in my belt but he did not want them. He accused us of being evil and chased us around until we agreed to work in this hotel. We worked and worked washing floors, doing dishes, we even did the windows, but he still wants to use us to get on his brother-in-laws good side"  
  
"That creep, we'll get you guys out of here" Roger raised a fist.  
  
"No we can not, at least not until we find my book. I must have lost if during the time we were running for our lives, it must be somewhere around the village" Bokomon said.  
  
"Well we can get you guys out when you're ready. I don't know what it is about this thing, but it scared the daylights out of Starmon before, why not again" Bella held up the spirit.  
  
Bokomon thought, and looked at Bella. "Why have you not scanned it into your D-Tector?" he asked.  
  
"A what?"  
  
Bokomon looked shocked. "A D-Tector my boy. It's a device that can carry your spirit and allows you to spirit evolve"  
  
"I don't think we have those" Roger shrugged.  
  
"Oh dear"  
  
"Where do we get them?" Bella wondered.  
  
"You don't get them, your cell phones supposedly turn into them if I am not mistaken" Bokomon explained.  
  
Both Myatt and Roger dug in their pockets and pulled out what they thought was their cell phones.  
  
"Whoa cool"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
They had instead pulled out some sort of device, their D-Tectors.  
  
Myatt's was dark blue and purple, purple to match his and Bella's hair.  
  
Roger's was yellow and pale blue.  
  
Bella scowled and hugged her spirit close to her chest.  
  
Bokomon looked at her for a while. "Don't you have one Bella?"  
  
Myatt stepped in, "Nope, mom didn't want to get her a cell phone because I had one"  
  
"Oh my, without that D-Tector you won't be able to use that spirit to protect yourself" Bokomon worried.  
  
"Don't tell Starmon that" Roger half laughed.  
  
"Come on we have to risk it, we'll find Bokomon's book and then get Bella D- Tector" Myatt smiled.  
  
"I don't think it can work that way" Bokomon pouted.  
  
"Okay we'll get the D-Tector first and then the book" Myatt nodded.  
  
Everyone sighed. "Well then I guess we're off" Bokomon cheered.  
  
"Let's get cracking" Roger grinned.  
  
"Neemon-Neemon get up for heaven's sake" Bokomon yelled.  
  
The kids looked over and saw that Neemon had dozed off in his pillow fort, and was sleeping away the day.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Where exactly do we begin? This place is pretty big for a village" Myatt scratched his head.  
  
"Hmm let's see" Bokomon began. "We should look up and down these streets for the book. It may have fallen out of my belt somewhere around here"  
  
"What does it look like?" Bella looked around.  
  
"It's green and has a small picture of yours truly on the front and back cover" Bokomon grinned.  
  
"Yeah it's kinda ugly" Neemon shrieked.  
  
Snap.  
  
"OWWIE"  
  
"Bokomon, where exactly are we?" Roger asked.  
  
Bokomon stared back in disbelief, then began another teaching.  
  
"You see Roger, we are all in the Digital World. This is a world like yours, but filled with creatures called Digimon. We the Digimon are comprised of data, and can be scanned and reborn as new beings. You somehow have been called here to gain the spirits of the Ten Legendary Warriors like children before you to destroy the new evil in the Digital World" Bokomon finished.  
  
"Children before you, you mean there were human kids like us here?" Roger asked again.  
  
"Why yes, because it was written that five human children would save the Digital World from destruction, although in the end it didn't exactly go that way" Bokomon added.  
  
"What do you mean the Digi-World's still here" Myatt continued looking.  
  
"Yes but before they managed to destroy Lucemon, Lucemon's minions the Royal Knights scanned all the data of the land. It resulted in the Digital World to become nothing, just a bleak wasteland"  
  
"And all the glowy Digi-eggs had no where to go" Neemon piped in.  
  
"Now you must take up the spirits of the Legendary Warriors and save our world, oh it'll bring back so many memories" Bokomon looked in tears.  
  
"And this is one of them?" Bella held up her spirit.  
  
"Yes Bella, and if I had my book I could tell you who it was" Bokomon started to get angry again. "Oh, wait, five human children last time- Children, were there any others coming to the Digital World with you?"  
  
Myatt looked at Bella, and Bella looked at Roger. "No, at least we don't think so. No one else was at the Taxi Station"  
  
"Taxi Station, ah yes with the destruction of the underground station to the Digital World Ophanimon must have used those infernal cars to bring you here"  
  
"Who's Ophanimon?" Myatt asked still looking.  
  
"I already explained that, pay ATTENTION. Are your goggles upside down?" Bokomon stared at Myatt's head.  
  
"What, oh yeah I forgot about these things" he laughed.  
  
"Well you'd better not forget again, I paid six bucks for those" Bella whined.  
  
"Ophanimon was the one who brought the five children before you to the Digital World, with more children who possibly could use the spirits. She may be the true reason why we survived" Bokomon smiled.  
  
"She-uh oh" Myatt laughed. "I don't think I'd want to meet her"  
  
"Myatt it probably was another person" Bella scolded her brother. "Don't make fun"  
  
"What may I ask is so funny Myatt?" Bokomon inquired.  
  
"He's laughing at the fact that Ophanimon is a she, the person that contacted the children before, while the person that contacted us seemed pretty grizzly" Roger explained.  
  
"I hope it was a different person" Myatt continued laughing.  
  
"OF COURSE IT WAS, Ophanimon has a sincere, motherly voice. I have no idea who contacted you" Bokomon frowned.  
  
"Sorry" Myatt shrugged.  
  
"If you are then say it without laughing"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"You laughed"  
  
"No I didn't"  
  
"There, you laughed again"  
  
"What? No way-  
  
"Does this belong to you?" someone interrupted.  
  
Everyone turned around to see Starmon holding a sorry Neemon.  
  
"This thing for the past thirty minutes been running around, looking in trash cans, in stores rummaging through merchandise, causing a havoc here" Starmon explained.  
  
"Sorry" Neemon sobbed.  
  
"I bet you are" Bokomon scoffed.  
  
"Aren't you two supposed to be working in my brother-in-laws hotel?" Starmon glared at Bokomon.  
  
"They're with us, and we aren't going to let you push them around" Bella glared back.  
  
Starmon leaned onto the heels of his feet. "Y'know missy, me and the boys we talking last night. We think you can't use that there spirit, or else you would have last time we saw each other"  
  
"What, you think I can't use it?" Bella frowned.  
  
"I think I just said that" Starmon growled.  
  
"Hey my sister can do anything, you'd better watch your back" Myatt interrupted.  
  
"Then why doesn't your sister use that thing to change into a Digimon to show me I'm wrong" Starmon snarled.  
  
Myatt turned to his sister. "Bella-"  
  
"Myatt" Bella hissed.  
  
Myatt hissed the word, 'try'. Bella sighed and just stood there as everyone looked on.  
  
"You can't can you?" Starmon said after a while.  
  
Bella looked at him and gave a cheesy grin.  
  
"METEOR SHOWER"  
  
~~*~~  
  
"This is fun" Roger panted.  
  
"Shut up and run for you life" Bella hissed.  
  
"Bella take my D-Tector and use it to evolve" Myatt held out his dark blue and purple device.  
  
"It wont work that way Myatt, it has to be Bella's own D-Tector" Bokomon huffed.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-Neemon repeated over and over.  
  
"Neemon you're not helping!" Myatt screamed.  
  
"METEOR SHOWER"  
  
"Where's the exit to this stupid village" Roger growled.  
  
"Just-keep-RUNNING" Bella was exhausted.  
  
"We can take him" Myatt suggested.  
  
"No Myatt we can't, we can't take on anyone that shoots space rock at your head. Give it up and just run!" Bella glared at her brother.  
  
Myatt frowned. No one tells him what or whatnot to do, especially his fraidy-cat sister.  
  
Myatt stopped on a dime, and turned, running straight into Starmon's path. Not expecting this, Starmon wasn't able to stop and Myatt CRASHED right into him.  
  
"Git off me" Starmon yelled.  
  
"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR ATTACKING US" Myatt screamed, trying to do whatever he could to Starmon.  
  
Bella and the others jogged back to where Myatt was, and a large crowd was gathering too. Most heard the action and came to see the young human boy attacking a fellow Digimon.  
  
"Myatt! Stop it you'll kill yourself!" Bella screamed.  
  
"You don't tell me what to do" Myatt grunted.  
  
"Git OFF!" Starmon kicked Myatt off of him. "Do you think your funny, well METEOR SHOWER"  
  
Starmon unleashed his attack at Myatt, as Bella, Roger and the others looked on.  
  
From a large clock tower in the distance, a purple glow emerged. It shone and caught the attention of everyone who could see it, and it flew down straight to Myatt.  
  
"Myatt use your D-Tector to scan it!" Bokomon cried.  
  
Myatt remembered the device that was his cell phone, and pulled it out. As the attack came closer, so did the glow.  
  
When finally in range, the glow was scanned into the D-Tector and Myatt felt a change come over him.  
  
"EXCUTE, SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"  
  
* "AHHHHHH" *  
  
"DOGMAMON"  
  
Dogmamon jumped out of the way as the attack hit the spot were Myatt stood.  
  
Dogmamon looked at himself. "Whoa, cool, what am I?" he asked.  
  
"You're a legendary warrior Myatt, now hurry and attack" Bokomon rushed.  
  
"He looks like a big puppy dog" Neemon shrieked.  
  
"Bella look I look like Grandma Nisa's dog" Dogmamon laughed.  
  
"Myatt, shut up and get Starmon" Bella huffed.  
  
"Fine" Dogmamon growled. "How?"  
  
"Use your attack, listen to the spirit and it will tell you" Bokomon cried.  
  
"I don't listen to anyone," Dogmamon yelled. He charged at Starmon and through a wild right punch.  
  
"GAhhH" Starmon was launched back.  
  
"See Bella, I told you I'd get him, see, see" Dogmamon laughed.  
  
"METEOR SHOWER"  
  
Dogmamon turned and saw the attack, and it hit him straight on.  
  
He growled. "CORPUS BREVE" and a blue fire came and engulfed Starmon. When the flames past, all that was left was a blackened form of Starmon's body with a code of data circling it.  
  
"Scan his fractal code!" Bokomon instructed. "Use your D-Tector"  
  
"Right" Myatt pulled out his D-Tector. "Say bye-bye, FRACTAL CODE, DIGITIZE"  
  
Starmon's blackened body disentegrated into itself and the data sped into Myatt's D-Tector.  
  
"YES, YES, I am the master, THROW YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR LIKE YOU JUST DON"T CARE" Dogmamon cheered. He suddenly reverted into his former Myatt form.  
  
"Myatt you idiot, you could have killed yourself" Bella growled.  
  
"But I didn't die" Myatt smiled.  
  
"It might be better if you had"  
  
"Children please, don't fight. Now that we have a spirit we can safely travel around. I fear my book may be gone for good but right now we need to find a D-Tector for Bella" Bokomon quieted the siblings down.  
  
"Yeah I want to turn into a Legendary Warrior" Bella smiled.  
  
"I'd prefer to keep my own body thank you" Roger shrugged.  
  
"Well either way we must journey on, follow me, I know the way out of this forsaken town" Bokomon began to walk away from the site of the battle.  
  
The others reluctantly followed, wanting to explore in case any more spirit lie in the village.  
  
"Oh pretty" Bokomon poked his head at a small fierce looking statue in the nearest shop. The thing pulsated with dark blackness.  
  
"NEEMON, get a move on, there's no time to waste!" Bokomon screamed.  
  
"Coming" Neemon sang, leaving the black stature to emit its bleak power.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Well, as you can imagine, I decided to upload this story before September. I hope you like it; my friend enjoyed the first chapter with the funny moments. If you have anything to ask or comment, then by all means please review, I know at least one of you will realize what Neemon saw in that shop.  
  
Date finished: July 20, 2003  
  
I want a Game Cube dangit I have enough money.  
  
OmniGG  
  
P.S I have no idea what is wrong but I've tried to upload this thing right but it just keeps screwing up as you possible might see. If anyone else has had this problem tell me please how to fix it. 


End file.
